Spider She-Demons
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Late night texts between Maybeck and Charlene about Spider She-Demons leave Charlene scared. So Maybeck goes over to Charlene's to comfort her. Maybe even a new relationship will form because of these strange creatures.
**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Keepers or Disney.**

The end credits of the Lion King start and I slowly stand up. I wrap my blanket tighter around me. I turn the TV off and walk to my new room. I finally have found a place to call my own. It's a little apartment right outside of Orlando. As I hear my phone buzz with a text I pounce on the bed, shrieking in delight at the prospect of a text from Maybeck. I fumble with it trying to unlock it. By the sixth try I get locked out. I let out a slight scream, and violently throw a pillow at the wall. By the time I get off my bed and get it, my phone is able to be unlocked. I put my password in once again and my home screen pops up. I quickly open my messages to find one unread from Maybeck.

Maybeck: Hey Charlie, i'm bored

I respond within seconds of reading it.

Charlene: Hi!

Maybeck: Soooo... what are you doing at one in morning?

Charlene: I just finished watching the Lion King

Maybeck: Cool I love that movie

Charlene: Yeah, I cried though...

Maybeck: I know, right? When Simba's dad died...

Charlene: You cried?

Maybeck: Hey, manly tears!

Charlene: Lolz

Maybeck: What does that mean?

Charlene: Sorry, thats something between me and Willa. I forgot you didn't know.

Maybeck: What does it mean? Tell me now!

Charlene: It means laugh out loud zebras

Maybeck: Ok... that's not weird at all

Charlene: I know

Maybeck: Soooo...

Charlene: Soooo...

Maybeck: Have I ever told you about spider she-demons?

Charlene: Demons?!

Maybeck: Yeah, they hide under beds and in closets.

Charlene: What if they're under MY bed?!

Maybeck: Oh, um I don't think they're really under your bed...

Charlene: Maybeck!

Maybeck: It's ok they only live in new buildings, and your house was built like forever ago.

Charlene: Um, is now a good time to mention that I moved.

Maybeck: You moved? Thats great Charlene!

Charlene: …

Maybeck: Are you ok?

Charlene: They are going to eat me in my sleep.

Maybeck: No they won't. They will be to busy playing poker.

Charlene: Demons play poker?

Maybeck: Well, technically, they're spider she-demons, but...

Charlene: Your not helping Maybeck!

Maybeck: Shit, um, just think happy thoughts. Chocolate, pink stuff, yeah...

Charlene: Fuck you Maybeck.

Maybeck: I deserved that... they are not going to eat you

Charlene: But they are going to eat other people

Maybeck: No they don't eat people... they eat chocolate

Charlene: they are going to eat my chocolate :( not my chocolate!

Maybeck: Maybe I should just shut up

Charlene: That's probably a good idea, you already made me have a panic attack and cry so...

Maybeck: Well at least they haven't been crawling on your ceiling...

Charlene: MAYBECK! YOUR MAKING ME HAVE A PANIC ATTACK SHUT UP!

Maybeck: Shit, how about I come over and I can keep you safe.

Charlene: Ok, just hurry up. I'm starting to get really scared.

Maybeck: I will be there soon. Bye

Charlene: Bye

Oh god they are going to eat me. For all I know they could be under my bed playing poker. Why, why do they play poker, it's just weird. The tears running down my cheeks smear my make-up. The one time I forget to take it off I end up crying, and Maybeck is going to see me like this. Should I get up to wash it off? If I stand they might get me. I grab an extra pillow and scrub at my face, probably making it worse. I don't care. I hear a knock at my door. Shit! How am I supposed to unlock the door if i'm trying not to get eaten alive.

I quickly run to the door and throw it open. Maybeck stands in front of me half asleep. The expression on his face shows great concern. I swiftly move and hug him. He seems distracted when I pull back. That was a weird hug, for some reason I feel sparks. Should this be happening? Am I starting to fall for him? No, no, no this can not happen to me. He slowly walks past me and I shut the door. As I walk over to him he has a very worried look on his face.

"Charlie, are you okay?" He asks.

"Kind of" I mumble in reply

"It's ok I promise spider she-demons are not real" He tells me

"How do you know?" I ask

"I made them up to mess with you. Which I now know was a bad decision." He states quietly.

"Why, would you do that. You know I get scared easily." I say as the tears start to stream down my face once again. I can see him getting more upset. I know he feels bad about this.

"I thought it would be funny. I regret it very much now though" He tells me. Even his tone of voice is sad.

"I'm scared" I mumble to him. He quickly hugs me as if it were the answer to my problem. It helps distract me from them, but I still believe in them. The hug lasts longer than a normal friendly hug.

As I stand in his arms I start to feel tired. I know he can tell because he grabs my hand and leads me to the bedroom. My bed looks so nice right now, but sleep seems so scary. He makes me lay down and starts to walk away.

"Maybeck please don't leave" I beg.

"I will be right in the living room" He says.

"Can you stay in here with me?" I ask in a shy voice.

"Um..I guess as long as it isn't weird."

I shift over to the right side of the bed so he can get in. He slips his shoes of and climbs in the bed next to me. I curl up against him still slightly freaked out about what might be lurking under my bed. His arm wraps around me successfully pulling me closer. So close that i'm pressed up against his muscular chest.

I take in the scent of paint, clay, and just pure Maybeck. I smile slightly knowing that he is here, that he is real. He rubs small circles on my back, the heat of his hand sending sparks through me. I clutch his shirt in my hand and lean my head against his chest.

"Good Night Charlie." He whispers in my hair. He then presses a light kiss to my forehead.

"Night Maybeck." I whisper. I then lean up slightly and press a light kiss on his lips. He stares at me shocked. I'm stunned slightly by what I have done. He smiles at me before kissing me. His hand finds its way into my hair. We pull away breathlessly and I lean my head back on his chest. His hand grazes against the exposed skin on my stomach where my shirt has ridden up. He smirks at me slightly and I hit him lightly.

"So Charlie...Got anything to tell me?"

"I don't know...? Do you have anything you want to tell me?"

"Maybe...But I want to hear you say it first."

"Ugh, fine. I like you. Like a lot." I say while blushing profusely.

"Aww, i'm flattered." He says being his ever sarcastic self. I laugh at him slightly as he pretends to be embarrassed.

"But seriously, I really like you too. I have for awhile now." He plays with my hair as he mumbles the last part.

"So does that mean we are a couple now?" I ask him.

"If you want to we can be."

"Then yeah, sure."

"One question, if we are a couple does that mean I can do this whenever I want?" He asks while leaning down to press a kiss to my lips.

"Yes." my laugh fills the small room.

I never thought that something as strange as spider she-demons would bring me and Maybeck together. At least it will be an interesting story to tell people one day. With that thought and Maybeck next to me I drift off to sleep with a small smile on my face.

* * *

 **Yay it's done! I love this story, it's so cute. Anyway you should all review for me. I would love you all if you did, not that I don't already cause you are all amazing.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **WildHeartsR5**


End file.
